


Goodbye Angel

by heckarikki



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, nonmagical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckarikki/pseuds/heckarikki
Summary: hello everyone! i haven't posted anything in a super long time but i was feeling inspired so i thought id do some one shots based off of songs!! this one is based off of goodbye angel by fleetwood mac which is an awesome song so look it up! but yeah i know some of you are waiting for me to update my longer fic but i didn't bring my book with me to school so i can't yet but i probably will soon! anyway enjoy this for now!!





	Goodbye Angel

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! i haven't posted anything in a super long time but i was feeling inspired so i thought id do some one shots based off of songs!! this one is based off of goodbye angel by fleetwood mac which is an awesome song so look it up! but yeah i know some of you are waiting for me to update my longer fic but i didn't bring my book with me to school so i can't yet but i probably will soon! anyway enjoy this for now!!

**Goodbye Angel (Fleetwood Mac)**

_ Goodbye Angel _

_ I'm going down but I'm not going 'round the bend _

_ I'm giving out but I'm not giving in _

_ Love turned to hate _

_ Touch turned to pull _

_ What could I do _

_ My cup was full _

_ Goodbye angel _

_ Goodbye Angel _

_ I'm giving out, but I'm not giving in _

_ 'Cause yesterday is not like today my friend _

_ Love turned to hate _

_ Touch turned to pull _

_ What could I do _

_ My cup was full _

_ Goodbye angel _

_ Goodbye angel _

_ (Just let it go) _

_ (Keeping on pulling) _

_ (Just let it go) _

_ Goodbye angel _

_ (Keeping on pulling) _

_ (Just let it go) _

 

We got together from a kiss cam. I know, so stereotypical, right? It was like a freaking romance novel or something. Football was the only thing we’d ever bonded over, before the game. But we put up with each other, and somehow we ended up sitting next to each other at this big game the whole team went to. Fate, maybe, but I think it was probably just good timing. Anyway, the kiss cam was meant for Baz and the girl next to him, which is awkward because he had just come out as gay the week before. I laughed when I saw myself on the side, and awkwardly waved at the camera. “Maybe they know we’re both gay,” I joked. He grabbed my hand, and you can probably guess where it went from there.

Anyway, I like to think we would’ve ended up together even if that didn’t happen; you know, like we’re soulmates or something. It’s a stupid thought, though. We wouldn’t have. When we were younger, in middle school, we’d been mortal enemies. In high school, we matured a little, but we were never friends. We put up with each other because of the team, and that’s it. I never dreamt he’d be my first love, and I definitely didn’t think he’d be my first heartbreak. 

 

***

“Babe,” I said.

He grunted, staring at his phone screen.

“Babe,” I said again.

“I said, what?” He snapped.

“No you didn’t,” I reminded him. “You just grunted like a horse or some shit.”

He snorted.

“Sorry, I didn’t come in to talk to a fucking animal,” I said, turning back toward the exit of his bedroom.

He groaned, annoying me more. “Jesus Christ, I’m sorry,” he said. “You know I didn’t like it mean it like that. I’m just busy.”

“Doing what? Watching snapchat stories?”

“Oh my god, maybe. Does it matter?”

I scowled at him. “You know I don’t like it when you sit on your phone when we’re having quality time.”

“We’ve been dating for over a year. It hardly counts as ‘quality time’ anymore,” he said, making air quotes as he did. 

“Gee, sorry for thinking you’d enjoy spending time with me after a WHOLE year of dating,” I said sarcastically, purposely not raising my voice so I didn’t alert his stepmom that we were fighting. She was a very particular woman. 

He slammed his phone onto his bed with an emphasized gesture. “Okay, fine, you win,” he said angrily. “I don’t understand why you always have to make such a big deal out this.”

I stood up slowly from the end of his bed, knowing I was being dramatic, and not caring. “When we first started dating, you used to be wicked romantic. This one time you told me that you never used to be sappy, but I was different, and I was worth the effort. But I guess after a year, it’s not worth it anymore, is it? I don’t know if any of this is worth it anymore. I’m leaving.”

So I left.

 

***

I cried when we talked on the phone that night. Everything with Baz had always been easy. Like, how he hated when anyone called him Basilton, but he thought it was sexy when I did it. Or how he was constantly updating his profile picture to new selfies of us even though he knew I never used Facebook. He was such a gentleman in the most traditional sense of the word, yet he was still progressive as hell.

“We’re going to work this out, Simon Snow,” he whispered.

Do I believe in soulmates? Maybe. I think I used to, when we first started dating. Before it was a real relationship, and it was all just infatuation and giggles and makeout sessions in the hallway between classes. I’ve learned that you don’t find that connection with many people. Not that strongly, anyway. What I had with Baz was a fire that I knew I might never have with anyone else. So yeah, I guess soulmates are real. But I don’t think you have just one. I think there are a certain amount of people in the world that you can click with like that, and an even smaller number of people you could happily spend the rest of your life with. 

“You’re my everything,” I answered. “There’s nothing without you.”

But I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Baz- happily or not. 

 

***

“Babe,” I said.

“What’s up, Si?” He answered.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“Good.”

My husband laid his head of bright red hair on my shoulder. “Do you believe in soulmates?”

“Of course,” I answered, smiling down at him. “You’re my soulmate. My one and only.”

I’ve learned a lot since I was younger. Sometimes, your soulmate isn’t the one you have the most fire with. It’s the one who’s there for you, endlessly. 

 


End file.
